


I likc th' fhace

by Bagelicious



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Brief mention of munge, Gen, Multi, Other, im too anxious to put actual work on here so I make this, lips, misspelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelicious/pseuds/Bagelicious
Summary: Our hero munge meets a new man as she departs on her journey to find herself and place in the world.





	I likc th' fhace

"Ah. Munge." Hugh with a hard g like you got punched in the gut by he-man said turning to munge in a very "Christian Grey" mannor.  
"I didn't think you'd come today." He said winking but looking like he was reading a terrible story.

"Why? I made a plan? I brought mungables!" Munge said damning her mother to hell for giving her the name.  
munge  
After her favorite afternoon snack.

"You knOw iM ALLErgic tO TJOSE THINGS" huGh said smacking the mungeables out of her hands. "I just want to have one good lunch...AS A FAMILY!" He shouted.

"huGh! Munge said  
I'm in a story and we're fighting for cliché drama and this is the part we're I'm supposed to leave the abuse and be a strong independent woman.  
ON MY OWN!

Munge lich th' face

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter finALY done it took me five miutws


End file.
